A Whole New World
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: “A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew.” Or is it? Rating is for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my newest story, A Whole New World! This is the sequel to Everything She Ever Wanted, and we will see many familiar faces in this story. This is the prologue, and takes place a couple of years after the first epilogue in Everything She Ever Wanted. The rating is for safety, as there are some touchy subjects in here later on. **

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also don't own the Aladdin song "A Whole New World."**

**Summary:** Yasmin Brandon is a thief under the Rogue of Corus, and her parents are thieves too. Stealing things and sneaking around seems to be her lot in life. When she assigned to infiltrate the palace as a court lady, Yasmin jumps at the chance. Accompanied by her half-Elemental friend, Amadahy, Yasmin begins to discover the world her mother left behind. Making friends and enemies, Yasmin has to learn a whole new set of rules for this new world in which she lives. When she is betrayed, her true identity is revealed, and it is a race against time to see if Yasmin will make it out of the court's deadly intrigues with her life.

* * *

A Whole New World: Prologue

A glittering structure crowned the capital city of Tortall: the royal palace. While its occupants went about their daily lives, a young girl in the upper room of a small stone house on the Street of Willows watched the sunlight dance off the towers and sighed. She was small and slender for her six years of age, but her green eyes were sharp and took in everything. Her straight black hair was wrapped into a tight braid, with whiteorchids adorning the top and bottom, giving her midnight-black hair splashes of color.

Propping her elbows up onto the windowsill, the girl looked out at the fairy-tale like structure and sighed once more. A woman came up behind her, hearing her daughter's sigh, and laid her hand on the girl's slender shoulder. The girl spun around, and smiled as she saw her mother.

"Yasmin," the woman asked softly, smoothing out her daughter's hair, "what are you thinking about?"

The girl—Yasmin—sighed. "Ma, do you ever wonder what it would be like to live in the palace?" She had turned back to look at the glittering palace, so she missed the surprised look on the woman's face, only to be quickly covered up by neutrality.

"I suppose we all do," Nara murmured, perching on the windowsill next to her daughter. "I suppose we all dream of being royalty at least once."

Yasmin turned, her green eyes suddenly shrewd, her fascination with the castle suddenly gone. "Did you ever want to be a lady?"

Nara nodded absently, occupied with rebraiding Yasmin's hair, which had begun to fall out. "I always wanted to be a lady," she murmured softly, then thought wryly, _More than you'll ever know._

"Now stop twisting around like that," she scolded her daughter, effectively changing the subject. "Just hold still." Yasmin turned obediently, but she fidgeted, trying to get one more glimpse of the sun bouncing off the glittering castle before night threw its shadowy cloak over the city.

The door to the bedroom opened, and both Nara and Yasmin looked up with interest as a man stepped through the door, holding a three year old boy in his arms.

"I see you found the welcoming committee," Nara grinned, and Yasmin dashed across the room with a cry of "Da! You're home!" She yanked her hair out of Nara hold, the half-braided hair fluttering in every direction. Nara held up her hands in surrender, knowing that trying to braid her daughter's hair now would be hopeless.

Getting up, she greeted her husband, kissing him deeply before taking her son from him. The little boy looked up at her, his messy black hair in disarray, his blue-black eyes, so like hers, alive with life. His tan round face beamed up at her, and she kissed him on the forehead before setting him down.

Nalin padded off, and upon spotting Kele, his baby face light up. "Kele!" He cried joyfully, and the chase was on. While their son was busy tumbling after the miniature kudarung, and Yasmin was once again staring out the window, Shadow drew Nara aside.

"So," he asked, "what did you do today?" Nara looked at him, smiling.

"Oh, not much," she answered causually, "Yasmin and I were just talking about being nobles." She was not disappointed her husband's reaction, and she had to laugh.

Shadow's face was white, and his green eyes were huge in his face. "What did you tell her?" He asked hoarsely, sounding panicked. Nara's laughter quickly died at the panic in his voice.

"I merely told her that we all want to be nobility some days." Nara soothed him, pulling him into her arms. Shadow relaxed at these words, and Nara rested against him gratefully.

Meanwhile, Yasmin was busy watching the shadowy darkness of night cover the distant palace. "One day," she whispered to herself. "I'm going to be a lady. I just know I will!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the prologue. Good, bad, should I delete it? Tell me what you think by reviewing! If I get four reviews I'll have Chapter 1 up in a few days. Please review, and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and welcome to Chapter 1! In this chapter, we'll see many familiar faces, as well as some new ones. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the characters you don't recognize belong to me. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 1

The streets of the Corus marketplace were bustling, for at this time of year—two days before Midsummer—was chaotic. Last minute preparations were being planned, and people rushed around, trying to buy what they needed before someone else got to it.

In the middle of this ant hill of activity, two girls around the age of eighteen threaded their way confidently through the masses of people, ignoring the stalls laden with Midsummer goods as they moved towards their destination: The Dancing Dove, a popular tavern and headquarters of the Rogue in Corus.

Looking at the two girls, you would never have guessed they were anything more than civilians, out wandering the marketplace. The first girl was of medium height, with a full face that pointed to some Yamani heritage. Her green eyes took in everything around her, and they were constantly moving. She wore a simple breeches and shirt, and wore a knife on her belt. Her straight black hair came halfway down her back in a braid, and it was entwined with white orchids, making her hair seem darker than it actually was. She held a beautiful bouquet in her arms, with all kinds of flowers in it, and she occasionally adjusted it to keep from crushing the petals. Looking at her, you never would have guessed she was one of the best thieves the Rogue had ever seen.

Her companion was strange, even by Tortall's standards. She was taller than her friend, with a willowy and graceful build that pointed to dancer's heritage. She had ivory skin that had tanned over the summer, but not much. Her eyes were as blue as the cloudless summer sky above them, but they were constantly changing hues. Her silvery-white hair flowed down to rest halfway down her back, and was highlighted with bright blue tips at the ends. Clearly this girl had immortal blood in her.

As they neared the Dove, the first girl turned to her friend. "Dahy," she asked quietly, "do you think they'll send us on another raid in broad daylight?"

Amadahy, her best friend and half-Elemental, turned to her. "I don't think so," she murmured, her voice sounding like water tripping over rocks.Her friend's voicehad always soothed Yasmin, but she didn't know why.Amadahy'seyes changed to a dark blue. "They might."

Amadahy was half-human, half-Elemental. Elementals were a rare breed of Immortal that controlled the elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, stone, plant—they controlled them all if they wanted to, but an Elemental could on control one specific element, assigned to them at birth. Being half-human, Amadahy didn't always have the best grip on her water magic at all times, but she had enough control not to flood the city when she got angry. Yasmin had discovered her wandering the Royal Forest one day, and had taken her in. The two were inseparable, and Amadahy's powers had saved them at least once.

* * *

Entering the smoky and ale-smelling tavern from the bright sunlight and clean air outside was always an adjustment Yasmin had to make. Her green eyes wide, she realized the Dove was more packed than usual. A man approached them, and Yasmin relaxed as she recognized the older man as Lightning, one of her thieving cohorts. 

"Did you get it?" The man asked eagerly, his curly blond hair bouncing on his head as his golden eyes lit up with excitement. In answer, Yasmin held out the bouquet she was carrying, and Lightning reached for it eagerly.

Holding it out of the man's reach, Yasmin plunged her hand down into the maze of stems. These were the first Midsummer blossoms, and Yasmin didn't want them ruined. How often did she have an excuse to by fresh flowers?

Finding what she was looking for, Yasmin carefully extracted a golden chain from where she had hidden it amongst the bouquet's stems. At the end of the chain swung a rather large diamond, and Lightning took it eagerly.

"You've done good, Flower," he murmured, staring at the large gem in his hand. "His Majesty will be pleased." Disappearing into the crowd, he was replaced by an even more familiar figure.

* * *

"Da!" Yasmin cried, running to hug him. Even at eighteen, she was still a daddy's girl at heart. Being two inches shorter than he, she had to lean up to kiss his cheek in greeting. 

"Hello, Flower," Shadow replied, holding her close. His black hair had begun to gray, but his green eyes, so like his daughter's, were still sharp. "Have you seen your brother?"

Yasmin shook her head. "I haven't seen him since this morning." At her father's worried expression, she added, "Don't worry Da, he's probably out finding something to eat." Her brother's appetite was infamous among the Rogue, and he could be most often found in a kitchen, begging food from the cooks.

Chuckling, Shadow hugged his daughter once more. "I wish I could stay and talk, but His Majesty needs me." His gaze sharpened. "You got the necklace?" Yasmin nodded, still holding her bouquet. Shadow sighed. "He's getting bolder, and I don't like it. Attempting raids in broad daylight?" He looked her over. "Did you get out of there okay?"

Yasmin winced; she knew this question would come up. "We broke a window getting out of there." She murmured, staring at her feet. Shadow growled something unintelligible, and Yasmin looked up, wondering if he was mad at her. Seeing her nervous look, Shadow soothed, "I'm not mad at you."

Yasmin nodded, then looked around for the rest of her family. "Where's Ma?" She asked her father. Her mother was known as Lady Ice to the rest of the Rogue, but when she wasn't thieving, she kept a stall in the market, selling kudarung statues.

The sound of wings on the air grabbed Yasmin's attention, and she turned just in time to see her miniature kudarung mare, Sera, float towards her. The mare was the size of her hand, with a snow white coat and ivory wings. The mare settled confidently on Yasmin's shoulder, tugging at the strands of black hair that had fallen out of her braid. Stroking the mare with a finger, Yasmin swung around at another familiar voice.

* * *

"I've got it!" The triumphant cry could be heard all across the tavern, and the patrons quieted, wondering what was going on. The Rogue all tensed, recognizing their king's voice and wondering what he had. 

Malik Sword appeared next to Shadow, looking more excited than Yasmin had ever seen him. A tall, lanky man with graying blonde hair, his gray eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement. "I've got it!" He repeated excitedly, still holding the diamond necklace.

"Malik, what going on?" A whispery voice behind Yasmin made her twist around to find her Aunt Glissa, also known as Haunt, had arrived. She stood next to Amadahy, her hand resting on her adopted daughter's shoulder. The two could be mother and daughter. They had the same hair, the same face shape, the same skin and the same willowy build.

The King of Thieves turned to face her, and spotting Yasmin and Amadahy, hurried forward. "You know how there have been rumors that Scanran spies have infiltrated the palace?" Yasmin nodded, her brow furrowing as she tried to follow his train of thought. By the confused looks around her, no one else knew what he was getting at either.

"What's your point, Malik?" Shadow snapped, not liking how the King of Thieves was eyeing his daughter and her friend.

"They'd be perfect." Her murmured, still staring at the two young thieves.

"Perfect for what?" Shadow growled, his tone warning the King of Thieves that he was approaching his boiling point.

"I need someone to infiltrate the palace and find the spies for me." Malik explained, and Shadow relaxed somewhat, but he was still tense.

"What would be their assignment?" Shadow asked quietly, curious.

"They would be posing as ladies of the court."

* * *

**A/N: Semi-cliffy! What will Shadow's reaction be? What about Nara's? Tell me what you think by reviewing, and please no flames!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, guys, but I've been busy. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and here's Chapter 2! In this chapter, we see more old faces, as well as some surprising new ones. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 2

"No!" Shadow's voice was stern, and his green eyes flashed as he looked down at his daughter.

"Da, please!" Yasmin begged, staring up at him imploringly. "Malik says all we have to do is scout around the palace and see if the Scanran spies are really there. We won't even be in danger."

"You shouldn't be going to court!"

"Why not?" Yasmin shot back, infuriated as well as curious. "Why am I not allowed to go on a mission that takes me inside the palace walls?"

Shadow's eyes became secretive, as if a curtain had fallen over them to keep Yasmin from seeing what he was hiding. "You're not going!" He said shortly, and turned away. Yasmin knew the argument was over, but she couldn't help the tears that welled up. The one chance to live her dream and get away from the Rogue….gone.

"Now Shadow," Malik said from where he stood, "it's Yasmin's decision to make. She's eighteen, I think she knows her own mind by now."

Shadow's jaw tightened, and he looked as if he were about to punch the other man. Slowly, the air rushed out of his lungs, and he sighed. He looked at his daughter. "You can go," he finally told her, and was cut off as she lunged at him, squealing.

"Oh, thank you, Da! I won't mess up this one this time, I promise! Oh, thank you!" Hugging him tightly, Yasmin suddenly released him and stepped back, trying to regain some of her status. "I mean, thank you."

Shadow shook his head, smiling indulgently. "You can go," he repeated, softer this time, "but," his face became stern once again, "you have to have your mother's permission before you go."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Yasmin was out the door, heading for the marketplace stalls, Sera winging behind her. Shadow sighed. "I hope she knows what she's getting into."

* * *

Yasmin darted around the familiar stalls of the Corus marketplace, searching for one vendor's stall in particular. Finding the wooden stall in question, she fingered the miniature kudarung statues there lovingly, and looked up at their living counterpart that was resting in a small basket nearby. 

Kele, the original miniature kudarung from Kudarung Falls, was sleeping, his black wings rising and falling at his sides. Nara had managed to find a kudarung mare for him, and so, Sera was born. Nara always claimed she had found Kele in the Corus streets, but Yasmin had the feeling her mother was hiding something.

Stroking the stallion cautiously, Yasmin was rewarded when a gray and brown head popped up, glaring at her accusingly with dulled dark eyes. Kele was getting old, and hated being woken from his naps. Now more gray and white than gray and bay, the grizzled old stallion stuck to Nara's side like glue.

"Hey, buddy," Yasmin whispered, "where's Ma?" With an impatient toss of his head, Kele indicated that Nara was behind the stall. Figuring her mother was working on another statue, Yasmin soothed Kele back to sleep and wandered back to where her mother was.

* * *

Nara was staring at a block of wood, her brow creased in puzzlement. Seizing her carving knife, she carefully began to whittle away. In no time at all, a life-like, miniature kudarung mare stood in her palm, nuzzling a tiny foal. Setting it aside, Nara looked up as she sensed footsteps. 

Tensing, the woman relaxed as she recognized her daughter. "Yasmin!" She cried, always happy to see her daughter. Hugging the girl, Nara released her and looked up. Yasmin was two inches taller than Nara's five foot five, a fact she was constantly reminding her mother of.

"Did your raid go well?" Nara asked, sizing up her daughter. Yasmin was unusually happy about something, and she was literally shaking, her green eyes alight with fire.

"It went fine," Yasmin waved the question away as she fixed her mother with a pleading gaze. "Ma, Malik says that he needs me to go to the palace and be a court lady with Dahy. I want to go but Da said no and then he said that I could go if I asked you first and you said yes." She said in a rush, and then looked at her mother. "Can I go?"

Nara turned away, her mind whirling. She had understood everything her daughter said, however rushed the delivery had been. Her daughter wanted to be a court lady? As part of an assignment? Was Malik _crazy_? Her blue-black eyes grew hard, and she frowned, still thinking. Her daughter wanted to go back to the place Nara herself had been banished from? Nara started pacing, muttering to herself under her breath. Yasmin was too recognizable, and what fief would she be from? Kudarung Falls was too obvious, and there was no way Nara was going to tell her daughter about that part of her life just yet.

Yasmin watched, wary. Her mother had just started pacing, which was never a good thing. She also looked agitated, which Yasmin had never seen. The girl frowned. All she wanted to do was go to palace. Why was her mother having such a hard time with that?

Finally, Nara turned. She looked defeated and older than Yasmin had ever seen her. She brushed her black hair out her eyes and sighed. "Yes," she said, her voice flat and dull. "You can go. But," she said, holding up a hand as her eyes sparkled again, "you have to be trained in the ways of the court."

Yasmin snorted. "How hard can it be? All you have to is wear a dress, drop a handkerchief, accept flowers, and look pretty."

Nara grimaced, and one hand unconsciously went to the sleeve of her shirt, where, unbeknownst to her daughter, her handkerchief still rested after nineteen years in the thieving world of the Rogue.

Before the conversation could go any farther, pounding footsteps alerted them to another arrival. Both women tensed, then relaxed as a familiar figure turned the corner of the stall.

* * *

Nalin Brandon, affectionately known as Sprout, was Yasmin's fifteen year old brother. A tall ball of energy, he bounced from one raid to the next. Fearless, he would take any assignment without hesitation. His father tried to instill a sense of caution and wariness into him, but Sprout as a carefree as any five year old. 

"Flower!" He cried, running up. His face, so like his sister's, was tanner than most, showing his Yamani heritage. His messy black hair was everywhere, and his blue-black eyes, so like his mother's, blazed with life.

"Flower," he asked plaintively, "can I go with you? Please?" Yasmin shook her head, hiding a grin. Her brother could be so cute sometimes.

"Sprout," she said gently, "you can't come with me this time. This is for me alone."

Sprout's face fell, and he pouted for a moment before turning to their mother. "Ma," he asked, "can I go with Yasmin?"

Nara grinned at his hopeful face before replying gently, "No, Sprout, this is for your sister." Sprout thought about it for a minute, then shrugged.

"No matter," he said in his offhanded matter, "I'll just go ask Malik for my own assignment." With that, he was gone in the direction of the Dove, and Nara and Yasmin merely traded glancing before bursting into laughter.

As soon as their mirth had died, Nara straightened. "We don't have much time for your training," she muttered. "It took me years to learn the rules, and you only have two days."

"What?" Yasmin couldn't believe her ears. "_You_?"

Nara jumped and said hurriedly, "Not me, my sister." She laughed hoarsely. "Me? A court lady? Can you imagine?"

Yasmin laughed quietly. "No, I suppose not," she replied, then focused on what her mother had to say.

* * *

A day and a half later, Yasmin was nowhere near becoming a court lady, but it was time for her to leave for the palace. She and Amadahy were posing as ladies from Wolf's Peak, a long disused fief that the courtiers had all but forgotten about. 

Dressed in an elegant court dress that Malik had acquired, Yasmin hugged her mother one last time. "Thank you for teaching me." She murmured, and her mother smiled at her before looking serious again.

"Yasmin," she said hurriedly in a low voice, "promise me something."

"Anything." Yasmin replied immediately, curious.

"Stay away from the Seaport ladies," Nara whispered. "If they try to talk to you, ignore them." She held her daughter's gaze. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma," Yasmin replied, confused but compliant. Waiting for Dahy to finish saying good-bye to Haunt, she hugged her brother. Mounting her gray mare, she booted her horse into a gallop, waving to her family as she raced away, towards this new world.

Shadow stood behind Nara, and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. Sprout had already run off with some of his friends, but Nara watched her daughter leave, a stray tear trickling down her cheek as she thought of the life that had turned her out.

"She'll be fine." Shadow whispered, trying to believe himself. Watching his daughter leave was hard, but he couldn't imagine what Nara was feeling right now.

Nara's final warning to Yasmin floated to his mind, and he asked suddenly, "Why did you tell Yasmin to stay away from the Seaport ladies?"

Nara turned to face him, her blue-black eyes serious. "Alex had four sisters," she told him in a whisper. Shadow stiffened at the mention of Alex, but he listened as Nara continued.

"They were inseparable, and the most obnoxious women you would ever meet." She said, grinning wryly. "They were like a flock of birds, always jabbering. They managed to marry—all four of them—into the Seaport house. And they always come to court at Midsummer."

Shadow grew pale as he realized what Nara was getting at. "Oh." He hurried to reassure her. "But they don't know about Yasmin. So how could they do anything to her?"

Nara shook her head, her expression shadowed. "They spent plenty of time with me during the wedding preparations, and Yasmin looks just like me."

"How many of them come to court each year?" Shadow asked, afraid to know.

"Four." Was the heavy reply.

"And how many are there now?" Shadow asked, almost cringing.

"Four." Shadow looked at Nara, who turned away to stare at the castle. "I just hope none of them try to take her under their wing."

* * *

Yasmin looked around the crowded ballroom from where she stood, marveling at the change in her life. This morning she was a common thief; now she was nobility. She had fallen in love with the palace since they had arrived just that afternoon, and the Midsummer Night's ball was in full swing. The monarchs had accepted their arrival without question, with Yasmin posing as the daughter of the lord of Wolf's Peak, and Dahy as her adopted sister. 

Keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, Yasmin watched in wonder as the couples swirled around the room. Her mother had attempted to teach her some steps in the short time they had, but Yasmin had never quite gotten it. She had received many offers to dance, but she reclined each time.Wearing an emerald dress that brought her eyes, she had her black hair done up in an elaborateknot with just a bit of face paint on.

She glanced over to see how her friend was faring. Amadahy was already surrounded by her admirers, who were attracted by her exotic looks. When asked about the blue tips in her hair, Dahy merrily replied, "It's all the rage at the University," which had several of the more intelligent court ladies declaring that they were going to try it too.

Yasmin was so preoccupied with looking for the spies that she failed to notice the man approaching her until he stood in front of her. She took a moment to glance him over, and she liked what she saw.

The man in front of her was clearly a knight, judging by his rich tunic and breeches, in the colors of blue and gold. He was well-built, tall, and had a kind face, framed by chestnut hair and warm blue eyes. The blue and gold in his clothing made his rich blue eyes sparkle, and his chestnut hair seemed to glow. He was clean-shaven and tan, and when he spoke, his warm voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Milady," he said, bowing politely. "I noticed you have not yet had a partner for a dance yet. Your sister has had many dances, and yet you decline each time." His blue eyes sparkled as he continued, and Yasmin stared up at him, too entranced to act the part of a court lady.

"I am Sir Gavin of Falcon's Harbor," he said, bowing once again. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Anyone recognize the name of that fief? The first person to figure it out and tell me what they think is going to happen gets cookies from me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up. I was on vacation, and unfortuanately, I was nowhere near a computer the entire time. Sadly, none of you figured out where Gavin comes from. I'll give you a hint: His father was Daniel of Falcon's Harbor, and if that doesn't ring a bell, go back and read Chapters 8-9 of Everything She Ever Wanted. Things should fall into place after that. Now, after this lengthy author's note, here's Chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 3

"May I have this dance?"

Yasmin finally nodded, and Gavin extended his hand, his blue eyes brightening as he showered her with a charming smile that made his handsome face light up. Completely enthralled, Yasmin followed him onto the floor, suddenly nervous. Her mother had attempted to teach her a few dance steps, but the few she knew would never support her ruse when the nobles did the more complicated turns and steps. Thankfully for her, the orchestra struck up a relatively slow waltz, and with relief, Yasmin recognized the tune as one of the few she knew.

Letting Gavin take the lead, Yasmin was quiet as they stepped around the dance floor, marveling at the ladies' dresses in their bright colors and the men's silk tunics with their gold thread. She spotted Amadahy not too far off, dancing with a charming young man and laughing. Glad her friend was having so much fun, Yasmin turned her attention back to her partner and blushed when she found Gavin staring at her.

"You're not like most court ladies I know," Gavin said calmly, and Yasmin avoided his gaze, blushing at his bluntness and feeling panicked for the first time. How was she supposed to pull this off and still find the spies?

Luckily, Gavin hadn't noticed her embarrassment, and continued on. "You seem familiar. Do I know your family?"

Yasmin looked up, glad for a question she could answer. They continued their way around the dance floor as she answered, "No, my mother didn't like to come to court often." Gavin spun her gracefully and replaced his hand on her waist as she asked, "What about your mother?"

Her companion's face darkened, and at first Yasmin wondered if she had said something offensive. She was about to apologize when Gavin said quietly, "My mother was once a court lady, but she retired to Corus after my father's death eighteen years ago."

Yasmin was silent as he continued, never missing a step. "My father was killed in a border patrol, and so, my grandparents took me from my mother and decided to raise me as a noble." His face with expressionless as he murmured, "I never met my father, but my mother loved him, and his death hit her hard."

Yasmin was so absorbed in his story that for a moment she forgot where they were. Suddenly, she noticed the music had finished minutes ago and couples were moving off the dance floor to refresh themselves and wander the outdoor gardens. Gavin moved to escort her off the floor, but Yasmin stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for your loss," she murmured, staring up at him. Gavin lifted her hand to his lips in a silent thank-you, then escorted her onto the adjoining terrace.

* * *

Yasmin relished the balmy night air the second it hit her face. As warm as the breeze was, it was refreshingly cool after the stifling hotness of the ballroom. With the full moon on the horizon, the stars gleaming down at them, and the scent of a thousand roses in the air, it seemed to her the perfect night. 

The laughter and gossip of the court ladies and their partners jolted her back to the present, and she looked around with renewed interest. She had a job to do, and as much as she would have loved to play her part to the fullest, she had other priorities. Gavin laid his hand on her arm, looking concerned.

"Lady Yasmin? Are you alright?" His voice snapped her out of her observations, and she turned to him, slightly irritated at the interruption. At the concerned look in his blue eyes, her heart fluttered, and she blushed.

"Please," she said softly, her green eyes gleaming silver in the moonlight, "call me Yasmin."

"Yasmin," Gavin repeated, looking surprised and pleased. He bowed to her, holding his arm out in invitation. "Would you like to take a stroll around the palace's gardens?"

Surrendering, Yasmin nodded. With a swish of emerald skirts, she was gone, down the path, forgetting all about the Scanran spies in her efforts to get to know this handsome young knight better.

* * *

Gavin showed Yasmin to her rooms, and pressing her hand to his lips in a gentle kiss, departed with a soft good-bye. Yasmin watched him go, and after he had disappeared around the corner, let herself in her rooms with the key she had strung around her neck. 

The door swung open, showing Yasmin a room she had only seen in her dreams. A large bed with silken bedcovers crowned the room, and other expensive furniture completed the room, making it seem to Yasmin as if she was princess. Off the side chamber, a bath full of warm water awaited her. The open window let in the balmy Midsummer breeze, along with the scent of roses that were planted all along the courtyard that it opened upon.

Going over to her bags, Yasmin pulled out the many dresses her mother had provided, (whose origins she didn't know) and hung them up in her wardrobe. In the drawers of the wardrobe she carefully concealed breeches, tunics, shirts and daggers, in case she ever needed to do some scouting or got homesick for the Dove.

Carefully removing her ball gown, Yasmin stood clad in her shift. Grabbing a robe, she donned it, moving to the bath chamber where the warm water sat calling her.

* * *

Sinking down into the warm water, Yasmin sighed, closing her eyes. The water enveloped her in comfort, and she leaned back, soaping her hair. She had dismissed the maids long ago, confident in her ability to bathe herself. The water rushed into her ears, cutting off all sound, and Yasmin blinked her green eyes open, feeling sleepy. Just before her eyes closed again, ice began to grow on the sides of the tub, creating a glassy look and causing Yasmin to shiver before sighing. 

Without moving from where she lay, Yasmin called into the other chamber, "Dahy, what do you want?"

A familiar face appeared around the door, grinning. "Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Amadahy questioned, her blue eyes changing to an aqua shade, pouting.

"It is when she does this to me," Yasmin retorted, gesturing to the ice that still covered the sides of the bath. Her friend came over to perch on the side of the round tub, running her hand over the ice lovingly. At her touch, the ice melted into scalding water, running into the bath and heating Yasmin's water, which had long since grown cold.

"I need to speak to you," the half-Elemental said, staring down earnestly at her friend. Yasmin sighed, once again submerging herself. Cold invaded the water around her, forcing her up to the surface in order to breathe. She emerged and glared at her friend, who was now grinning cheekily in the face of her friend's anger.

"Coming," Yasmin sighed, grabbing her towel. Pulling herself out of the bath, she watched as Dahy waved a hand at the tub, turning the water into clouds of steam. Shooing the steam ahead of her, Amadahy left the other girl to don her shift and robe in private, her gown spotless, even though she had been perched on a wet tub moments before.

Returning to her bed chamber, Yasmin found her friend pushing the last of the steam into a nearby fountain in the courtyard outside her window. When the half-Elemental made to close the window, Yasmin protested.

"Leave it," she said, "the sound of the fountain and the scent of the roses soothes me." Amadahy gave her friend a strange look, but did as she was asked.

Perched on the bed and still clad in her ball gown, Amadahy asked, "That was an interesting ball, wasn't it?" She smoothed out her skirts self-consciously as Yasmin took a seat beside her.

"You looked like you were having a good time with that one man," Yasmin returned, her green eyes sparkling. "What was his name again? Larant?"

Amadahy blushed and protested, but Yasmin would hear none of it. "Well, what about your young knight?" Her friend shot back, her eyes changing to a clear blue as she smirked. "He seemed quite taken with you."

"He was not," Yasmin ducked her head, blushing and embarrassed, but her green eyes sparkled.

Amadahy snorted. "Yes, he wasn't taken with you at all, and that's why he didn't spend the entire evening with you, is that right?"

Yasmin's blush was the only answer she received. Sobering, the young thief told her friend, "We need to work on finding those spies."

Amadahy nodded, then yawned. Yasmin yawned too, and her green eyes drooped, suddenly tired. "Well, I'm off to bed," Dahy murmured, taking her leave after wishing her friend good dreams.

* * *

Closing the door behind her friend, Yasmin yawned again, ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a month. The moonlight pouring into the room lit it enough for the girl to be able to light the candles as she began to get ready for bed. 

A sudden wind whipped into the room, causing the girl to shiver, hugging her shift to her body. Bending down, she warmed her hands and face by the fire, feeling the hair on the back on her neck stand up. Brushing out her hair, Yasmin quickly braided it, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut that told her something was about to happen.

The sound of claws scraping wood answered her fears, and Yasmin whirled around, pulling a dagger from seemingly out of nowhere. Wary, she halted when she realized that the thing that had shocked her was just a falcon, perching on her windowsill and staring at her with expressive dark eyes.

Yasmin carefully put her dagger away, and when she looked up, the falcon was still there, watching her. She approached him carefully, halting a few steps away. This close, and the magnificent avian took her breath away.

His plumage was unlike she'd ever seen, captive or wild. It was a mottled reddish-brown, with gold and copper streaks mixed in. With the moonlight lighting on his back, turning the feathers silver, and his front lit by the candlelight, he looked like an immortal creature. His dark eyes reflected the firelight and seemed to be filled with an almost human-like light. In his murderous beak, he held a pale pink rose, still closed and thornless.

Yasmin approached the bird slowly, reaching out to stroke his breast feathers first. "Well, hello," she crooned, "where did you come from?" The bird made no reply. Holding her other hand outstretched and still crooning, Yasmin reached out to take the rose, but the bird gently placed it in her palm and sat staring at her.

"Is this for me?" Yasmin asked, still petting the falcon. Silence was her reply, but staring into his expressive eyes, she got the feeling that he was trying to tell her something, and she felt something jolt deep inside of her.

The falcon must have felt it too, because he suddenly stretched his wings, giving loose a screech. Yasmin backed up, startled. The falcon settled, looking somehow apologetic for the noise.

"Are you lost?" Yasmin asked, once again stroking the brilliant feathers.

_No,_ came a reply that echoed in her mind. It sounded like the echo of the falcon's screech, the sound of wings, the sound of whistling air, and somewhere, buried deep in the back, a spark of humanity.

Yasmin whirled around, shocked. She didn't hear the voice with her ears; it was somehow in her mind, but she could still hear it.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling. This had never happened to her before, and she didn't know how to react. She knew there was magic being worked, but she didn't know how to respond.

_I'm over here,_ the voice replied, but when Yasmin turned in the voice's direction, all she saw was the falcon, staring at her calmly, the human-like glimmer in his dark eyes stronger now.

"Where?" Yasmin cried desperately, turning in circles. When the world righted around her, the falcon was still there. She made her way over to him, stroking his feathers and taking reassurance in the form of that simple gesture. "At least you're not the one talking to me in my head." She whispered confidingly to him, feeling like a little girl again for the first time in years.

_But I am,_ the voice replied calmly as the falcon turned to look at her. Yasmin stumbled backwards, yanking her hand away from his plumage and dropping the rose in her haste to get away.

Trembling with fear, she grabbed a dagger. "Don't come any closer!"

_I won't hurt you,_ the voice—the falcon—murmured. _I've come to help you. _

"Help me?" Yasmin echoed, her green eyes wide with fear and surprise, her black hair tumbling out of its braid. "How can you help me? Who are you?"

_My name is Kiyoshi,_ the falcon told her, his mind-voice clear in her head. _The Trickster sent me to help you.

* * *

_

**A/N: Cliffy! Well, did you like it? Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I was on vacation, and while I've had this chapter written in my head for quite a while, this is the first time I've had the chance to put it down in type. And without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 4

"What?" Yasmin stared, wondering, at the falcon, who was still seated on the windowsill. "What did you say?"

The falcon gave what seemed to be a sigh, and spread his wings to lift himself into the air, calmly lighting down on Yasmin's bedpost. He turned to survey her with one stern dark eye. _Close the window,_ he ordered, fluffing out his feathers.

Yasmin moved to obey, not protesting like she normally would. "Who are you?" She asked, closing the shutters with a snap.

_I told you,_ the falcon returned, _my name is Kiyoshi and the Trickster sent me. _

"Why would the Trickster want to help me?" Yasmin demanded, turning to face him, her dagger still clenched in her fist.

The falcon stared at her, and as green eyes met brown, Yasmin was the first to look away. _Your father's grandmother and great-grandmother were Chosen of the Trickster,_ he told her,_ and the Trickster never forgets his Chosen._

Yasmin slowly nodded, trying to digest this new information, frowning. Shadow had never mentioned being the Trickster's Chosen, but maybe he didn't know. Her grandmother Althea had never mentioned it either, but it wasn't something you went around shouting to the public.

"How can you talk to me?" She wanted to know.

The falcon's mind-voice was amused now. _The Trickster gave us a bond—we are connected now—by mind, as well as spirit. _

"Connected?" Yasmin echoed, confused.

The falcon sighed again in her mind, sounding irritated now. _Close your eyes,_ he instructed. Yasmin complied, but she found herself gazing at the darkness of her eyelids. Her green eyes flew open and she glared accusingly at the falcon. "Nothing happened!"

_And nothing will if you don't trust me!_ The falcon snapped back, his dark eyes flashing again with that human-like light as he turned to stare at her. His plumage glowed in the firelight, and the light seemed to dance around him in the semi-darkened room.

_Now close your eyes again,_ the falcon instructed, and Yasmin obeyed. This time, instead of darkness, she saw a glittering waterfall of white light with a large pool at its base: her self. Feathers ghosted against her face; keeping her eyes closed, Yasmin inspected her essence, and was surprised to see a copper form of light in the shape of a falcon dive in the waterfall and dissolve, littering the waves with specks of copper.

_Open your eyes._ The soft voice came to her mind, and no longer afraid, Yasmin opened her emerald eyes and gasped. Her skin seemed to glitter with white and copper light that was fused together, shining against her skin like a set of magical veins.

Her gaze traveled to Kiyoshi, who glittered with the same copper-and-white fire. Yasmin peered closely, seeming to sense something more behind the copper fire that showed beneath his feathers. She blinked her eyes open again, and the fire was gone, only to leave a ruffled looking falcon on top of her bedpost, digging his talons into the wood.

Yasmin yawned, stretching, suddenly tired. The magical bonding had tired her out on top of the tiring day she had already had, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a few days.

Scooping the rose off the floor, Yasmin affectionately brushed the dirt off the pale pink petals, placing it in a small vase along with the other fresh flowers she had requested.

Yawning once again, she murmured, _Good-night, Kiyoshi,_ unknowingly speaking mind-to-mind. Kiyoshi's voice was indulgent and affectionate as he responded, _Please, call me Kiyo, Yasmin._

_Call me Flower,_ Yasmin retorted, climbing into bed.

Kiyo's voice was warm as he chuckled softly. _Good-night, Flower. May the Trickster guard your dreams. _

* * *

A week later, Yasmin was trotting her mare down the main road of the palace that led down to the Corus marketplace. She was homesick for the Dove, and had left the palace under the pretense of shopping. Amadahy was busy entertaining her many suitors in order to cover Yasmin's absence, so her single companion was Kiyo, who floated high on the thermals above her head, keeping an eye out for danger. 

Yasmin lifted her face to the breeze, glad for the wind. It was the perfect summer day, but Yasmin was wearing one of her courtly dresses, and had even put on face paint to disguise herself further, in case someone from the Rogue spotted her before she got to the Dove and surprised everyone.

Suddenly, her gray mare—Smoke—half-reared, snorting. Something had obviously spooked her, but Yasmin clung to her, whispering soothing words until she calmed. When the horse stood still, snorting and quivering, she called up to Kiyo, _Do you know what spooked her?_

Kiyo's response came back to her, sounding puzzled. _No,_ he replied, _but something did_.

Yasmin slowly nudged the mare into a trot, keeping an eye out. You never knew who would try to take advantage of a seemingly defenseless court lady on an empty road by herself. Suddenly, Smoke reared to her full height, almost unseating Yasmin in the process. Yasmin clung desperately to the mare's sweaty hide, and she heard the rope holding her saddlebags to the saddle snap, causing her bags to fall the dirt.

Yasmin could feel herself slipping, and she clung desperately to her mare's neck. She couldn't hold on forever, and as her hands slipped away from the pale mane, she heard Kiyo above her screech in panic, _Yasmin!_ And then the only thing she saw was darkness.

* * *

The next thing she saw when came to was her father and Haunt peering down at her. She smiled up at them drowsily, thinking for a moment that she was back at her room at the Dove and that she had overslept. The sun beating down at her face and her dagger hilt pressing into her back jolted her back to reality. The serious looks on both faces told her that something was wrong. 

"Milady, are you all right?" Shadow was the first to speak, his face neutrally blank. Yasmin frowned, confused. Why was her father being so cold? Suddenly, she lifted a hand to her face. Her face paint was still in place, paling her skin several shades lighter than its normal golden-brown. Her black hair was in an elaborate knot, and she was in a dress, soit was no wonder they didn't recognize her.

"Where's my mare?" Yasmin heard herself demand, sounding aloof and haughty. Talon squeezed her shoulder gently, and Yasmin winced slightly, grateful that she had had cloth pads installed in the shoulders of all her dresses for Kiyo.

"She probably ran off," Haunt's familiar whispery voice came to her ears, and Yasmin turned to face her aunt, smiling. Haunt glanced this young court lady but continued, "Your falcon wouldn't let us get near you until we showed him that we meant no harm."

Yasmin glanced up at her friend and scolded silently,_ Kiyo, this is my father and my aunt. You should have known not to harm them!_

_I didn't know if they were friend or foe,_ the falcon retorted stiffly,_ I didn't want them to hurt you._

Yasmin sighed and turned back to her father. "I'm fine," she informed Shadow stiffly, getting to her feet and brushing off her green dress. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," Shadow replied stiffly, his green eyes cold. He turned and made his way down the road, and after a moment, Haunt followed.

Yasmin grinned, and after letting them get halfway down the road, called out, "Shadow, wait." Shadow froze where he stood, and Haunt whirled around, staring at Yasmin intently. She seemed to find what she was looking for, because she started laughing with uncontrolled mirth.

"A fine thing," she chuckled, turning to Shadow, "when you don't recognize your own daughter, Nirav."

Shadow turned slowly, and stared at Yasmin, still wary. "What?" He growled, tense.

Yasmin glanced at him, then turned to her saddlebags. Rummaging around, she produced a handkerchief, and began to wipe the face paint off. When she was sure she had it all off, she unpinned her hair, letting her customary braid fall down her back. Slowly she turned around, smiling.

"Hello, Da."

Shadow stared, then suddenly smiled. "Hello, Flower," he murmured, walking forward to hug her firmly. Yasmin rested against her gratefully. "I didn't recognize you in all that finery." Her father chuckled, smoothing her hair away from her face. His expression melted from joyful to worried in a heartbeat. "What brings you here? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yasmin reassured him, "just a little homesick for the Dove."

"And Amadahy?" Haunt wanted to know, her pale blue eyes worried.

"She's fine," Yasmin soothed. Smiling, she added, "and entertaining plenty of suitors." Shadow frowned at this, but Haunt merely laughed.

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself. But," she added, suddenly stern, "you look at for her at the palace, you hear? I don't want her getting sucked into the nobles' life."

Yasmin nodded, but she wasn't sure if she could do what her aunt asked. Dahy could do whatever she wanted and no one would be able to stop her.

Shadow took her hand. "Come on," he murmured, "let's go to the Dove."

* * *

Deep in the shadows of the Corus slums, the sound of crackling flames erupted as something stirred. Deep orange, almost blood-red eyes stared out of the darkness, with a slightly crazed light in them. The creature rustled amongst the shadows and slid along the wall, hungry for prey. There were many more Rogue in Corus, and they were all waiting to be captured.

* * *

Walking into the Dancing Dove clad in her usual breeches and shirt was like coming home to Yasmin, who was greeted with smiles and cheers from her fellow thieves. Ordering a lemonade, she sat down at the table with Shadow, Haunt, and Lightening, while other Rogue crowded around, wondering where she had been. Making up some excuse, Yasmin evaded the more nosy questions, and enjoyed herself, gossiping and catching up on news. 

The tavern fell silent as a falcon's screech rang through the air, and a copper bullet flew through the door. When the blur slowed, a falcon hung in the air, beating his wings furiously. While the others stared, Yasmin asked swiftly, _Kiyo, what's wrong?_

The falcon's mind-voice was panicked and urgent. _Gavin's coming! You need to hide!_ Yasmin paled at this, and Shadow noticed.

"What wrong?" He asked, concerned. Yasmin gripped his arm, her green eyes wide in her pale face. Gavin couldn't find her here! If he did, her entire mission would be compromised!

"A noble's coming here." She said quickly, surprised at how calm she sounded. "If he finds me…" Shadow understood in an instant, and had her on her feet.

"Go," he said, roughly pushing her towards the stairs that led to the upper level. "Go and hide and don't come down until I say so." Yasmin skirted the other patrons, heading for the stairs. Kiyo had disappeared, and she was almost to the stairs when a man appeared, blocking her path and the way to the stairs.

Yasmin tried to shoulder past him, but he moved with her, blocking her. Growling a curse, Yasmin tried again. Once again foiled by this man, stared at him, wondering why he was so intent on stopping her. She stepped back, and time seemed to slow as she looked at him.

He was well-built, tall, and looked to be a few years older than her. He had auburn hair mixed with copper and brown. His hair was messy, and he reached up to brush it out of his face more than once. He had a handsome face, with a long nose that had a slight hook, and a full mouth. His eyes were a deep, honey brown, almost a dark amber, and they seemed so familiar. Yasmin stared at him. His eyes seemed to mesmerize her, almost as if she had seenthem before…

As if in answer to an unspoken question, he pressed something into her hand. Yasmin glanced down at it and froze. It was a falcon's feather, it's now-familiar plumage of gold, copper, and brown gleaming up at her. She stared up into the man's dark eyes, and a smile touched his lips.

"Kiyo…" Yasmin whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I bet none of you saw that coming! Tell me what you thought of this surprise, as well as the chapter by reviewing! Please press that button down there, and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in two days! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and here's Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 5

Time seemed to speed up again as Kiyo grabbed Yasmin by the arm and towed her up the stairs, just as Gavin stepped through the tavern door. Pulling Yasmin along behind him and ignoring her futile efforts to get out of his hold, Kiyo only let go of her when they had reached one of the upstairs bedrooms. Yasmin recognized it immediately as her mother's old room, still untouched, where she had been raised for the first few months of her life.

She whirled around and confronted the shape-shifter. "How are you human?" She demanded. "I thought you were a falcon."

"I was." Was the simple reply. Kiyo's human was slightly raspy, a there seemed to be the echo of a falcon's screech behind it.

Yasmin glared at him, her green eyes flashing. "Explain."

Kiyo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I am a falcon," he said softly, watching her. "But I also can become a human at will."

Yasmin tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "Why?"

Kiyo smiled slightly, taking her hand in his. "The Trickster declared that I should help, and to do that, I had to be able to shape-shift."

Yasmin glanced at the closed and locked door, as if someone was waiting outside and listening to their conversation. She shivered and looked up at Kiyo, who had drawn closer. She stared up into his strange amber eyes, wondering at how they got so close.

"So you can be a human for a long as you like?" She found herself whispering.

Kiyo pushed a strand of black hair off her face, and she shivered from the contact, surprised at the warmth that flooded her body, as well as the tender look on the man's face. Kiyo's gentle smile dimmed as he replied, "Not forever. Only for a certain amount of time."

Yasmin drew back a little, surprised at their close proximity. She had known Kiyo for only a week, and she was already charmed by his human form. She had an assignment to do!

A knock on the door interrupted their staring contest, and Yasmin glanced towards the door gratefully as her father's voice sounded through the wood. "Yasmin? You can come out now."

Yasmin headed for the door, hissing over her shoulder at Kiyo, "Change back! We can't let him see you like that." Through their bond, she felt him change, and when he was done, she opened the door after stuffing his clothes under the bed.

She opened the door to face her father. "Yeah, Da?" She asked, wishing she didn't sound so flustered. Shadow gave her a searching look but said nothing.

"Your noble friend is gone." He told her, and then turned to go back downstairs. Watching him go, Yasmin jumped as Kiyo flapped to her side and squeezed her shoulder._ You'll be missed,_ he warned her. _We need to go._ Yasmin sighed, but complied, heading for the yard where her mare waited.

* * *

Haunt gazed up at the house, wondering how crazy Malik could be, ordering a raid on this well-protected house in broad daylight. Sighing, she stiffened as she felt something magical nearby. Wheeling around, she searched for it, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, only that it was close. To her, it seemed as if a fire roared just outside her magical senses, but the day was calm and fair. 

The creature stirred eagerly in the shadows of a nearby building. He had risked a lot to come this far into the city, and he needed to make sure his dangerous trip was worth it. The sound of flames came again, and he calmed them, knowing that if he gave away his position, the Gifted woman just in front of him would sense it and run.

He watched her, his dark orange eyes suddenly flashing red. The Rogue of Corus were in for a rude awakening when he once again hit the streets, and this poor woman would just be the first of many. His flames stirred restlessly, and he let them out.

Haunt stiffened as she sensed the strange magic come closer. It was almost like Amadahy's water magic, but it had a different sense to it, like a roaring flame. Before she could have a shield up to protect herself, a magic fire whipped out of the shadows behind her and bound her tightly, making sure she was paralyzed and unable to move. The creature stirred eagerly as he towed his prize into the shadows, and his teeth were bared in a grin. _It has begun._

* * *

"Shadow?" Shadow looked up as Nara and Lightning approached, both looking worried. Getting up from were he sat, he kissed his wife hello and sat back down, inviting them to join him. 

"Shadow, have you seen Haunt lately?" Lightning asked, his face creased with worry and his golden eyes dark. Shadow glanced at his friend and shook his head. He knew that Lightning viewed Haunt as more than a friend, and was Amadahy's foster father.

"I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon." He replied. "Malik sent her out on a raid, didn't you go with her?" Lightning nodded.

"I did," he admitted, "but she went out to scout out the house herself and she hasn't come back." His eyes betrayed his worry, and Shadow squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"We'll send out some of the Rogue to look for her," Shadow reassured him, and Lightning brightened somewhat, and stood up.

"I'll go look for her now," he said with conviction. "If she was taken…" his golden eyes darkened and he shook his head, turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

"Poor man," Nara murmured once he had left. "he cares for her so much." Shadow pulled her closer, kissing her head while wondering what he would do if she was taken from him. Refusing to think about it, he hugged her, deciding to inform her of her daughter's latest adventures at court.

* * *

In the palace of Corus, Tortall, there are many surrounding rose gardens. In one such garden, a large fountain sat in the middle of a stone patio, the tinkling of the water mixing with the perfume of a thousands roses and creating a rather romantic setting. 

As if to complete the picture, a young court lady was perched on the edge of the fountain, gazing wistfully down at the pool in front of her while swirling her hand in the water lazily. The lady's shimmering black hair spilled down her back, tamed into a simple braid, and a rose, plucked from the garden, was tucked softly behind one ear.

The woman's green eyes were slightly unfocused, and she seemed to be dreaming as she hummed softly to herself and drew her hand back and forth across the surface of the water. Anyone familiar with the court could tell you that this lady was Lady Yasmin of Wolf's Peak, and that the court was abuzz over her sudden appearance.

Yasmin was in fact, not a lady at all, and she felt distinctly uncomfortable in the emerald dress she was wearing. She wished she was allowed to don her breeches, tunics and shirts again; at the Dove, she only wore dresses for special occasions, and having to wear a dress every day now was constant torture.

The sound of wind whistling through feathers interrupted her few minutes of peace and quiet, and Yasmin mentally cursed herself for not paying attention to her assignment.

Talons scraping on the stone of the fountain, Kiyo lit down next to her, fluffing his feathers against the constant spray of water. Yasmin closed her eyes, turning her face up to the fountain and letting the spray mist against her face. Turning away after a moment, she sighed, confused. She was always comforted by the feel and sound of water, and she didn't know why. The sound seemed to draw her mind back to her childhood, but water of any kind had never featured prominently when she was young.

_Flower?_ Kiyo's mind-voice broke into her musings. She turned to face the falcon, smiling as she looked at him. Even with his fierce face, curved beak and sharp talons, she knew Kiyo had the mind of human, even though he occupied the body of an animal.

_Yes, Kiyo?_ She replied, not taking any chances with speaking aloud. The Scanran spies could be anywhere, and all a bystander would see would be a court lady smoothing down the feathers of her pet falcon. Kiyo wore a band that marked him as the property of Wolf's Peak, a simple ruse to carry their charade along a step further.

_Is there something wrong?_ The falcon cocked his head, his dark eyes impassive but his mind-voice filled with concern.

Yasmin shook her head. She gently smoothed his feathers, marveling at their color and smoothness, fingering them with wonder. Kiyo made a sound low in his throat, a sort of chirruping noise that meant he was content. He cocked his head again and studied her dress, his sharp eyes picking up how the embroidery on her dress shown in the sunlight.

His voice became impish as he commented, _You should wear dresses like that more often. _

Yasmin looked down, confused, and gasped. The neckline of her dress, while modest for court dresses, was too revealing for her taste, and when she leaned over to smooth out Kiyo's feathers, the dress showed, well, a lot.

She swatted at him, straightening hurriedly and blushing. "Kiyo!" She gasped, sounding like a scandalized court lady and speaking aloud. The falcon merely looked at her and said nothing.

Suddenly, the pool bubbled and frothed, its gentle ripples disturbed for waves that splashed over the side. Just as sudden, the stream of water that came out of the top and trickled down changed direction, shooting out sideways and soaking Yasmin.

With a yelp of surprise, Yasmin leapt from her stone perch, while Kiyo took to the air with an indignant screech. Whipping around, Yasmin sought out the culprit, knowing only one person could convince water to do that.

Leaning against a tree and shaking with laughter was Amadahy, clothed in a radiant blue gown. Her eyes had changed to a crystalline blue, and she laughed all the harder at the picture her friend made, dripping wet and looking murderous.

"Dahy," Yasmin said slowly, "what in the name of the Trickster would possess you to do that?"

"The look on you face!" her friend made out, gasping for air. "You looked so surprised, I just couldn't help it."

Yasmin glared at her friend, then sat back down on the opposite end of the fountain, the farthest away from the other girl. Kiyo landed on her shoulder, gripping gently with his talons as he proceeded to preen himself, fluffing out his wet feathers and glaring darkly at Amadahy.

"I'm sorry Yas," Amadahy apologized, coming to sit next to her friend. "I couldn't resist." Yasmin refused to reply, and only turned away. Dahy scooted closer, trying to get a glimpse of her friend's face. "Yasmin?"

Without warning, Yasmin turned and shoved her startled friend into the fountain. Shrieking with laughter and surprise, the half-Elemental forced the water away from her, and climbed out of the fountain completely dry.

Yasmin stuck her tongue out at her friend, annoyed. Kiyo had finished preening himself and began to run his beak through Yasmin's hair, gently untangling the knots with his murderous beak.

Amadahy watched this with interest, and seeing the dreamy look on Yasmin's face as the falcon preened her, smiled. "Who's your friend?" She asked innocently, and was rewarded when Yasmin jumped and suddenly looked guilty.

She shot her friend puzzled look and then indicated the falcon still preening her. "This is Kiyoshi. He was sent to me by the Trickster god to help me." Her countenance became a puzzled frown. "I don't why he did, though."

"Gods work in strange ways," Amadahy's voice, sounding like water, soothed Yasmin, and she nodded, compliant. Her friend's voice, the sound of the fountain, the presence of a thousand fresh flowers, and the warm Midsummer sunlight made her sleepy. She jolted awake as Kiyo gently dug his beak into her scalp, effectively waking her up.

"So how was Corus today?" The other girl wanted to know. With a grin, Yasmin proceeded to fill her friend in on her adventures, leaving out the fact that Kiyo was human. Amadahy was almost doubled over with laughter by the time her friend finished, and she looked at her friend.

"Gavin was looking for you today," the half-Elemental told the thief after she had calmed. "He wanted to know where you were."

Yasmin blushed and looked at her friend, green eyes wide. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were busy in Corus and that you would be back later." Amadahy laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "He wasn't happy about it though. He kept going on about how you should have had an escort and the proper guard and…" the girl sighed. "Eventually I just ignored him and let him talk."

Yasmin giggled at her friend's description, and then sobered as her friend continued. "There's another ball tonight," Amadahy said cheerfully as Yasmin groaned in protest.

"Dahy," Yasmin pleaded, looking up at her friend with big green eyes. "Can we skip this one, just this once?"

Amadahy shook her head, grabbing her friend's hand. "You want to find the spies, don't you?" She asked, and Yasmin growled a curse. With all that had happened, she had forgotten. Sighing, she surrendered and stood up.

"Fine," she sighed, trailing after her friend as Amadahy fairly danced back into the palace. "but I'm not going to enjoy it."

* * *

Six hours later Yasmin was once again dancing with Gavin, but she wasn't as enthralled with the noble world as she used to be. Her trip home that day had taught her that she was trying to live in two different worlds, and she was beginning to wonder if she was even succeeding. 

"Gavin," she said suddenly, "do you know if there are any spies here at court?" The second the words were out of her mouth, she winced; she shouldn't have said that! Gavin, however, didn't seem surprised at all and merely shrugged.

"No," he replied with conviction, "I'm friends with the spymaster, and he told me that there are no spies here, from any country." Believing him, Yasmin relaxed, staring up into his blue eyes and letting herself get lost in the music. Suddenly, she remembered Kiyo as she had first seen him in human form, and blushed at the memory. She liked Gavin, not Kiyo! Shaking her head, she avoided Gavin's gaze and was relieved when the dance was over.

As Gavin headed off to go find them some drinks, Yasmin looked around, once again taking in the splendor. All thoughts of nobility flew out of her head when a woman's loud voice behind her asked incredulously, "Nara? Is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!Sorry for such a long update, but I've been having some writer's block when it comes to this chapter. I hope you like what I have here, and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 6

"Nara?"

The unfamiliar voice came again, and Yasmin spun around to face the speaker, confused and flustered. She looked around, finally spotting a tall blonde nearby who was staring at her intently, a welcome smile on her face. Standing next to her was another lady who looked identical to the first, except she had gray eyes and golden-brown hair. The third had brown hair and brown eyes, while the fourth had black hair and hazel eyes, and they were all looking at her like she should recognize them.

While Yasmin stood there in confusion, they bore down on her, suddenly surrounding her in a circle of skirts and perfume, stifling her. Suddenly, four voices broke into chatter at once, and Yasmin could only make out bits and pieces.

"Oh, my dear! You're finally back at court! After all these years--"

"Why such the strange looks, darling? Don't you remember us?"

"Of course she does, we're her family! After all, after Alex died--"

"Oh, don't bring up Alex! It must be too painful for the poor thing! Isn't it, my dear?"

"What about Aidan--"

"Don't bring up Aidan, either! Can't you see the poor thing has feelings?"

"My dear, your eyes! They used to be such a charming blue-black! What happened?"

"There are potions for that, you know and--"

"Shhh! Don't bring that up, you might insult her!"

"Oh, I heard the rumor that you were pregnant! Oh, my poor dear, how is the baby faring without a father to take care of it? How are you doing?"

"Do you have another fief? If you have nowhere to go, you could stay with us--"

"Yes, of course! Why didn't I think of that before! Yes, you can stay with us Nara, and we'll be a family again. Bring the baby with you, we'll make room--"

"Yes, we haven't had a baby to pamper in so long!"

"Oh, my dear, we missed you!" Before Yasmin could protest, she was swept into a tight hug. Her mind whirling she tried to breathe and not choke on the lady's overwhelming perfume at the same time.

"Excuse me," she managed, when she regained her footing and her bearing. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde replied, her brow furrowing in confusion. "You're Nara of Kudarung Falls, aren't you?"

"Yes," the golden-brown one piped up, her gray eyes bright, "you're our sister-in-law."

"No," Yasmin said patiently, "I'm Lady Yasmin of Wolf's Peak." She fixed the four sisters with an imposing stare. "Who are you?"

"I beg your pardon," the blonde said graciously, trying to beat a hasty retreat. Her sisters grouped around her, and as Yasmin watched them, the final piece of the puzzle fell into place as her mother's final warning rang in her ears. _Stay away from the Seaport ladies. _The bits and pieces of conversation she had heard were confusing her, but the parts she understood astounded her.

She moved towards the ballroom's exit, she ignored the fact that it would be rude to walk out on Gavin, as well as the monarchs, but she didn't care. She needed to see Shadow. They had a lot to discuss.

* * *

Bursting into her suite of rooms, Yasmin startled Kiyo from his perch. _What's wrong, Flower?_ He asked, concerned and following her every movement. _What happened?_

"I need to get to Corus," was his only answer as Yasmin donned her breeches and shirt and slipped out the door. Following, Kiyo sighed. He had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

"Yasmin?" Shadow looked up from his maps at the Dancing Dove to find his daughter staring down at him, her green eyes a stormy sea. He stood, surprised, moving to embrace her, but she moved away. The next thing she said shocked him, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

"Are you my father?" The confusion in her eyes prompted him to respond, and Shadow heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through his already messy hair, looking for Nara. She could help him explain, but she was out and about. He was on his own.

"No."

Yasmin stared at him, startled. That was the last thing she had expected, and instead of being mad, she was just confused. "Then who is?"

"Nara is your mother." Shadow told her, sinking back down in his chair and motioning for her to take a seat. Yasmin complied, Kiyo swaying on her shoulder.

"Nara used to be a court lady," Shadow began, rubbing his face tiredly. "She was the lady of Kudarung Falls, a fief near Corus." Yasmin nodded but said nothing. "She had a husband, Alex, and a baby boy, Aidan. She came back to her fief one day over eighteen years ago to find her home burned to the ground and her husband and son dead. All the kudarung were gone, save one: Kele."

"So," Yasmin murmured, "that's where he came from." Shadow nodded slowly, then proceeded to tell Yasmin of all that had transpired before her birth. Yasmin only interrupted him at the name Falcon's Harbor.

"Falcon's Harbor?" She murmured with a sinking heart as the pieces fell into place.

"Yes," Shadow murmured, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "Why?"

"I met a knight at the palace," Yasmin mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"A suitor?" Shadow asked sharply, and the blush on the girl's face was all the answer he needed.

"His name is Gavin of Falcon's Harbor." Yasmin murmured, so softly she hoped Shadow hadn't heard. She risked a glance towards her foster father, and winced as she noticed his face slowly beginning to turn red.

"You are never allowed to see him again," Shadow said slowly, glaring.

"Da!" Yasmin protested. "Please!"

"No," Shadow snapped back, secretly pleased that she still thought of him as her father. "I've already lost Haunt, Lightning, and Silver. I'm not going to lose you to some noble who doesn't know anything."

That brought Yasmin up short. "What?" she asked, her voice rising. "What happened?"

Shadow sighed, rubbing his face and looking older than Yasmin had ever seen him. His green eyes were shadowed. "Haunt's missing, possibly dead." He said hoarsely, staring at her in despair. "Lightning told me she hadn't come back from a raid, and went to look for her. He didn't come back either." He stared at her, tired. "Silver gone too, and their bodies are showing up dead a few days later. Ten more Rogue have died since last week, and no one knows who or what is killing them."

He stared at Yasmin. "The Rogue's numbers are dwindling, and I can't lose someone else I love." He swallowed hard. "If something happened to Sprout or your mother…" Yasmin leaned across the table to hug him.

"We'll stop it," she promised. "I'll go back to the palace, find the spies, and return. We'll find out who's doing this." Shadow laid his hand on her, his eyes serious.

"Be careful," he warned her. "some courtiers have turned up dead, too, inside the palace walls." Yasmin stared at him, shocked, and he stood up.

"You should get back to the palace," he murmured, kissing her forehead and squeezing her tight. "I promise we'll be here when you come back."

"Good-bye Da," Yasmin murmured, her mind whirling with everything that had happened and that she had heard.

Shadow released her and turned away, heading for Malik's room as Yasmin slipped out of the door, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

"You want Yasmin pulled from the palace assignment?" Malik asked, his face creasing in concern. "Why?" 

Shadow leaned forward, bracing his hands on the desk. "You know as well as I do that the Rogue are dying," he said quietly. "The killer is not stopping in the Corus slums, he's getting bolder, striking the palace courtiers. Spies or not, I want my daughter out of there now, along with Amadahy." He sat back in his chair, then continued.

"I promised Haunt I would take care of her," he murmured, his green eyes large, "if anything…" he swallowed hard, "if anything should happen to her." His voice broke. "I will not abandon you, Majesty," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "but I will not have my daughter in harm's way."

Malik bowed his head. "Everything you say is true, Nirav," he murmured slowly, his gray eyes shadowed with the heavy burden he carried. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and continued. "I will take Yasmin out of the palace, as you ask." He sat back, and Shadow knew that the conversation was over. Standing up, he nodded to the King of Thieves and walked out of the room, leaving the other man alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"We have to what?" Amadahy stared at her friend, her blue eyes wide. Yasmin nodded, saddened by the fact that they had to leave the palace. She had gotten used to this life. 

"We have to leave," she murmured, sadly, gathering up the rest of her belongings. Kiyo watched from his perch on the window, and said nothing. Amadahy nodded, packing her bags as well. Yasmin's heart wrenched as she thought of Haunt. She hadn't the heart to tell her friend that her foster mother was dead, and so Amadahy thought her mother was waiting for her back at the Dove.

* * *

Packing the last few things, Yasmin let the servants take them down to the carriage. Locking the door and giving another servant the key, she turned and bumped into a familiar figure in the hallway: Gavin. 

Blushing, she tried to brush past him, her father's words still ringing in her ears, but Gavin's hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to look at him, green eyes meeting blue. "Yasmin?" Gavin asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"My father has called me home," she told him, dropping her gaze. Gavin brushed his hand over her cheek, bringing her gaze back to his.

"Do you have to go?" He asked softly, brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

"Yes," Yasmin murmured, suddenly aware of how close they were.

"I'll miss you," Gavin murmured, watching her face. Suddenly, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. Yasmin drew in a breath in surprise, her hands going to his shoulders as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. They stayed that way for a long time, and when the parted for need for air, Yasmin stared up at Gavin.

"I have to go," she murmured, tearing herself away.

"I know," Gavin murmured, grabbing her hand before she could get too far and pulling her back into his embrace, once again placing his lips on hers.

Yasmin enjoyed the sensation, but to her, something seemed to be missing. She permitted the embrace for only a few seconds before tearing herself away again. She glanced at him one last time before heading down the hallway, tears stinging her eyes and feeling very confused.

* * *

Weeks later, Yasmin was back at the Dove. She was once again working at the tavern, serving customers and dreaming about her life at the palace. Kiyo was with her, as well as Amadahy, and Sprout seemed happen to have his older sister back. 

Making her rounds, Yasmin stopped by a table with only occupant. As the man looked up, Yasmin stumbled backwards and tried to turn away, but the man's blue eyes held her captive.

"Hello, Yasmin," Gavin said calmly, seeming not at all surprised at the fact that she was in breeches in a shirt, her hair was in a simple braid, and her green eyes were large at the sight of him.

"Gavin?" Yasmin asked finally, not understanding what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," was the calm reply, but Yasmin merely stared, baffled.

"Why?" She asked bluntly, and Gavin gave a simple smile and stood to take her hand.

"Yasmin," he asked grandly, "will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, a bit sudden, but like father, like son, right? Anyway, tell me what you think by reviewing, and no flames please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, it's been over two months since I last updated! First off, a HUGE apology to my reviewers. With school starting and my new job taking up most of my time, I haven't been able to write this and post. My posts may be more sporadic, but I promise you, I will get this story done. Second of all, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I haven't chased all of you away by not posting for that amazingly long period of time. Please enjoy!**

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 7

_"Yasmin," he asked grandly, "will you marry me?"_

Yasmin stared in shock, trying to understand what was going on. A crowd had gathered, and she felt all eyes on her. Suddenly, she realized that there were a lot less people than before, and with a sinking heart, she realized her father was right: The Rogue was dying.

Shadow made his way to the front of the crowd, his green eyes widening at the sight of his daughter and this noble. He growled curses low in his throat, and stepped forward, but Nara stopped him, her blue-black eyes wary.

"Wait," she hissed, her gaze on her daughter. "Let her make her own choice." Growling under his breath, Shadow stepped back, his large hand gripping his wife's as he watched in fear and anticipation.

Yasmin glanced at her parents, then back at Gavin, who was waiting so patiently. "Gavin," she started, then trailed off, unsure. Her green eyes flickered between the two, wondering which needed her more. The heart-broken look on her father's face decided it for her, and she leaned towards her suitor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, aware of the eyes on her. "But I'm needed here." She placed a gently kiss on his cheek and went to stand with her parents, while the onlookers sighed and Shadow squeezed her shoulder in approval.

He leaned down, his green eyes shining with all the love in the world. "That's my girl." Yasmin's heart warmed at the words, but she turned back to Gavin, wondering what he would do.

Oddly, the noble didn't seem heartbroken. He gave her a half-smile. "That's all right, Yasmin." He said slowly, his blue eyes calculating. "I know you're needed with your family." Yasmin nodded, suspicious of his reaction.

A second later, the calculating look was gone, to be replaced be a customary heartbroken expression. He swept her a low bow. "I will return, milady." Before Yasmin could protest, he had turned and was gone, leaving the door of the Dove swinging in his wake. The crowd dispersed, some sighing with envy and some eyeing Yasmin with distrust, unsure of what a gentleman noble would be doing, seeking out a thief.

Yasmin turned to her parents, brushing her black hair out of her face, suddenly feeling more tired than she ever had before. Right on cue, Sprout wandered up, his mouth full, as always, of some tidbit or another.

"What happened?" He asked, looking from his parents to older sister, confused. "What'd I miss?" Sighing, Yasmin shook her head and pushed past her brother; any other time she would have explained it to him, but she was tired, but physically and emotionally. She didn't spot the hurt in his blue-black eyes; she was too busy getting to her room before the tears came.

* * *

She curled up on one of the beds in the Dove, making sure the door was shut. The tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was confused; on the one hand, she loved Gavin, but on the other, the Rogue was dying, and she was needed. 

A knock sounded, and her contemplation was cut short. "Go away," she murmured into her pillow. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her parents. The knock sounded again, and she turned towards the door. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" She yelled, wiping at the tears furiously.

"Not even a friend?" Came the quiet reply through the wood. Yasmin sighed, wiped away the last of her tears, and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal Kiyo, clothed in a loose shirt and breeches, and his amber eyes were sympathetic.

"That was brave of you," he murmured as he perched on the edge of her bed, where she had retreated.

"Then why don't I feel like I did something right?" The girl asked, looking up at him with red-rimmed green eyes.

Kiyo looked doubtful for a moment, and then reached over to pull Yasmin into his arms. "It doesn't feel like it now," he whispered into her hair, "but it will."

Yasmin rested her pounding head against his chest, lulled by his heartbeat. "How can you be so sure?" She whispered back, wanting to believe him.

Kiyo stroked her hair, his own falling into his eyes as he replied softly, almost so she couldn't hear, "Trust me. I know." Yasmin lifted her green gaze to his amber one, and saw the friendship in his gaze, and at that moment, she knew that he spoke that truth.

* * *

Nara smiled to herself from where she watched the falcon-turned-man comfort her daughter. Memory surged for a moment; in an instant, she was seeing herself and Shadow curled on the bed together. Smiling secretively, she closed the door softly and returned downstairs.

* * *

"Nara, we need to do something about her!" 

"Nirav, _we _can't do anything about it. The only thing that we can do is wait for time to heal her."

Both parents looked up as the person their conversation revolved around walked through the door. Over the course of a month after Gavin's surprise proposal, Yasmin had become a different person. Her green eyes were dull, and her black hair had lost its luster. Her only companion these days was Kiyo; she was even shutting Amadahy out, and that made her half-Elemental friend extremely worried.

Nara's blue-black eyes shone with an idea, and she squeezed her husband's hand in delight as a grin crept over her face. "I'm going to take Yasmin on a trip," she announced quietly, drawing her husband's and daughter's inquisitive glances.

"Where?" Shadow asked, and all Nara did was smile secretively.

"I'll tell you when we get back," she said, trying to keep it a secret from her daughter, but her eyes told Shadow the truth.

He nodded, telling her he understood, and his face was unreadable for a moment. "Be safe." He murmured to her, his green eyes soft. Standing up, Nara kissed him goodbye and motioned for her daughter.

* * *

"Ma, where are we going?" Yasmin asked in frustration as the two spurred their horses towards a hill. Her mother was silent, and Yasmin sighed in frustration. She and Nara had gone on an overnight trip, and Nara had refused to tell her where they were going. 

Now, in the predawn darkness, they were approaching a hill, and Yasmin had no idea what lay beyond it. Placing a finger to her lips, Nara nodded to the hill. Sighing, Yasmin obediently complied. Her green eyes sparkled with life for the first time in a month as she heard the noise that had haunted her for most of her life: The heart-pounding, beautiful sound of a waterfall.

Grinning now, she booted Smoke into a gallop, eager to see what there was beyond the hill. Slowly as she reached the peak, she gasped in wonder at the sight before her.

Kudarung Falls had changed in the twenty years since Nara had left it, and it was almost recovered from the fire. There were a few blackened spots here and there, and the manor was still in shambles, but the waterfall roared on, the source of life for the fief. The sunrise peeked over the trees, lighting the spray into a dancing rainbow, much as it had that fateful day twenty years ago, when Nara had come home.

Yasmin stared with delight at the waterfall, drinking in the beauty around her. She felt incredible peace; for a moment, it was if she had come home. She glanced at her mother, expecting a smile mirroring the one she wore. To her surprise, silent tears ran down Nara's cheeks, and the smile she sported was small and bittersweet.

"Mama?" Even to her own ears, Yasmin sounded like a frightened child, and Nara turned to her.

"Welcome home," she whispered, urging her mare deeper into the place that held so many memories for her.

* * *

Mother and daughter wandered through a grove, Yasmin listening to her mother relate all that had happened prior to her birth, and taking everything in. She now knew why the sound of a waterfall had always soothed her, and she knew where Kele and the others had come from. 

Stopping before two trees in question, Nara knelt, lovingly brushing away moss and leaves that littered two worn headstones. Yasmin watched, curious, as her mother revealed two headstones, one slightly larger than the other.

She shivered as she read the inscriptions. The slightly larger one read:

_Lord Alexander of Kudarung Falls. _

_Loving husband, father, and lord of the fief._

_He will always be remembered. _

Shivering in the morning sunlight, Yasmin turned to the other and crouched down, brushing away so dirt that had collected on the smaller one. This one read:

_Master Aidan of Kudarung Falls._

_Loving son, his life was cut too short. _

_May he always be remembered. _

With a second shiver, Yasmin realized her younger brother was only eight months old when he died.

"I came back and buried them a few months after you were born." Nara's quiet and grief-stricken voice cut through the silence, and Yasmin looked up to see her mother standing next to her. Wordlessly, she got up and hugged her mother, and they both cried; one for the husband and son she would miss forever, and one for the father and brother she would never know.

When the last of the tears had subsided, Nara looked at her daughter, smiling through her tears. "Let's go home."

Running a hand over the headstones one more time, both women turned away, towards the future.

* * *

Riding into the Dove's yard, both were exceptionally quiet, but Yasmin looked more alive than she had in a month. Their comfortable silence was broken when Red, one of Sprout's friends and named for his shock of red hair, came racing into the stable yard. 

"Have you seen Sprout?" He asked, his blue eyes wide in a pale face. Nara was immediately alert, knowing one her children could be in trouble.

"When did he leave?" She asked, blue-black eyes sharp.

"This morning." Came the answer.

A copper bullet streaked to Yasmin's side: Kiyo. _Shadow's missing too._

"What?" Yasmin shrieked, drawing her mother's stare. "Da's missing too." She informed her mother, who paled.

"We have to go find them," she decided, dismounting and throwing her reins to Red. Nara followed, trying to find out where her husband and son would be.

"Shadow went after Sprout, but he never came back." Red told them, and at that, both women were gone, racing towards the center of Corus.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the market was winding down. Yasmin, Nara, and Kiyo had searched high and low, and were slowly losing hope. Pausing for a moment, Yasmin wiped her sweaty face and pushed her sticky hair back. Her green eyes were feverish and never stopped moving. 

Kiyo was puffed up with fear, he sensed something in the shadows, but he didn't know what it was. The crackle of flames caught his sensitive hearing, and he turned in time to see a snake-like tendril of fire magic reach for him.

_Yasmin!_ He screeched in terror, and then everything went black.

Yasmin heard Kiyo's screech, and she spun, looking for the danger. All she heard was the crackling flames, and then something wrapped around her, binding her tightly with heat. Turning her head, she saw that her captor also had her mother. As she struggled, the heat became blinding, and then all she saw was the peaceful blackness of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a wrap! Cliffy, and I hope you don't all hate me for it! Next chapter, we find out exactly who or what has been plauging Corus for all this time. Stay tuned, and please review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a day! I'm giving you this chapter as another part of my apology to my reviewers to make you wait that long. This is a very action-packed chapter, and we finally figure out who is behind all the deaths in the Rogue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the things you don't recognize belong to me. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 8

Yasmin slowly came back to consciousness, her green eyes fluttering open in confusion. The last thing she remembered was Kiyo's screech and heat, blinding heat…She blinked again, trying to figure out was going on.

Looking around, her mind sharpened as her thief instincts slowly let her realize that something was wrong. The first thing wrong was that she was in a large stone room, with a high ceiling made out of stone, dripping with water. From the erosion on the stones and the water around her, Yasmin would guess that she was somewhere in one of the large stone crypts that lay underneath the city of Corus. The second thing wrong was that it was hot, unnaturally so, judging by the small pools of water.

There was little light, but what the girl could see did not give her much hope. She was chained to a stone pillar, her bonds tight. Darkness was all around her, but a few feet away was Nara, chained to a similar pillar and out cold. Stretching to see what she could find, Yasmin froze as her foot connected with something hard.

Peering into the gloom, she gasped as she saw a small cage, and a pair of familiar amber eyes glaring out at her: Kiyo was in falcon form, and stuffed in a cage too small for him. Tears immediately welled up at the sight of her friend's plight, and Yasmin shook them away.

Looking around with renewed purpose, the girl's heart leapt as she saw two more familiar figures, also bound to stone pillars.

"Da! Sprout!" She called out desperately, her voice sounding small and lost in the dark space. At her voice, Nara jerked awake, her blue-black eyes sharpening immediately as she took in her surroundings. What followed was a long string of curse words, and momentarily distracted, Yasmin stared at her mother in shock.

Kiyo's voice sounded in her mind, strained but still amused. _Well, that was interesting._

All three aware captives stiffened as a familiar voice issued from the shadows. "Ah, you're awake."

Yasmin stared in horror and disbelief as Gavin sauntered out of the shadows around them, looking refreshed and not even sweating from the heat. Her green eyes wide, she cursed herself mentally for not seeing this coming, but she had been blinded by her affection for him.

Nara took one look at Gavin and let out a long string of curse words. "You," she spat, glaring as her blue-black eyes flashed dangerously. Yasmin glared as well, twisting her hands in her bonds, desperately wanting to be free. Kiyo screeched in anger, his beak flashing murderously. Somehow, he had managed to escape his cage, and with a cry of anger, he flew towards Gavin, intent on protecting the two women.

Gavin watched the falcon approach coolly, calmly lifting a hand that glittered with a strange red glow. He threw the ball of light at the falcon, and with a desperate screech, Kiyo fell to the stone below, stunned.

"No!" The cry was torn from Yasmin's throat without warning, and tears welled up. She stared in shock at Kiyo, who laid there as if he had been turned to stone, his expressive amber eyes dark and lifeless. Nudging the stunned bird away with his foot, Gavin turned attention to his two aware captives, grinning cruelly.

"What do you want with us?" Nara asked, seeing as Yasmin was in too much of a state of shock to do much. The girl stared at the stunned bird, tears running down her face and making her green eyes gleam in the darkness.

"It's not what I want with you," Gavin retorted. "My employer wants something with you."

Nara glared, but she was trembling with fear; it was one thing to deal with a jumped-up noble, which she knew how to do, but it was another thing to deal with an unknown enemy. She cast a desperate glance at her husband and son, but they were still unconscious, and so, once again, she was on her own.

Yasmin suddenly looked up, ignoring the tears that wet her face. "Who's your employer?" She rasped, glaring at the man she had once loved.

In answer, the sound of crackling flames arose from the darkness corner of the room, and a light began to grow. "Let me deal with them," came a fiery voice from the shadows. "I have brought them here, let me have their lives for my own."

Gavin turned to the voice and bowed, drawing back into the shadows and letting their true captor come to the light.

* * *

Yasmin stared. The creature in front of her was comprised mostly of flames, but the round face was mostly human, with blood red eyes that reflected the hunger of a forest fire. His clothes—if you could call them that—were charred and burned black, hanging off of his thin frame like soot clings to the remains of a fire. The heat became almost unbearable, and Yasmin flinched away from the flames that seemed to reach for her.

Nara watched in fear, unable to do anything if this thing decided to hurt her daughter. Growling in frustration, she burst out, "What do you want with us?"

The tendril of flame stopped inches before Yasmin face and retreated, pulled back into the creature. The creature turned to Nara, his blood red eyes gleaming with hunger and insanity.

"You are Rogue," he rasped, his voice sounding like the crackling of flames the way Amadahy's sounded of water. "I hate the Rogue."

"Why us?" Nara persisted, intent on distracting this creature for as long as she could.

"I hate all Rogue," the creature disclosed, "since my father was one. He abandoned my mother and I after he saw that I was half-Elemental, and I have waited this long to take revenge." He spat, the flames flaring with his temper as his red eyes became crazier.

"I had to kill the Rogue," he muttered to himself feverishly, now ignoring the two women, "and you two were told to me in a prophecy. In order to rule Corus, I must destroy you. And all will bow to the rule of Hakan!" His insane laughter rang out on the stone, and Nara and Yasmin flinched.

A huge, insane smile curled on his face, and he turned to Nara, the blood red eyes gleaming. "Would you like to hear the prophecy?" He didn't wait for their answer; he merely launched into a low chant that grew into it filled the dark cave with a menacing mood that made Yasmin's throat catch as she listened.

_There is one of fire and stone_

_Who will come to overthrow_

_Corus he will rule, and flame will cover the city_

_But beware, _

_Of the one with the heart of ice and stone_

_And the one where flowers grow_

_They will conquer you_

_And force you underground _

_With the help of the sea, _

_They will send you to your watery grave_

_Beware of one with silver and blue_

_For she has knowledge of fire and stone_

_Only then will the shadow and the sprout_

_Be rescued from the flame_

_So beware, fire_

_Beware of the water. _

As soon as the last words died away, Nara and Yasmin exchanged glances. Water? How would water defeat this monster that had killed so many of their friends and threatened to kill them? Hakan had sunk back into the shadows, still chanting the prophecy to himself under his breath, his red eyes glittering in the darkness.

Yasmin tried to puzzle out the prophecy. She knew her mother was the "one with the heart of ice," her mother's thief name was Lady Ice. She must be the "one where flowers grow," her enjoyment of flowers and her family nickname made it so. But who was water? Where was this sea that the prophecy spoke of?

* * *

A sudden mist appeared, swirling around Yasmin and giving her strength. Her mind clicked just as Amadahy appeared in the mist, looking more murderous than her friend had ever seen her and clothed in a sparkling light blue dress that clung to her figure and seemed to emanate water.

"Hakan, this ends now." She announced to the shadows, and the sound of crackling flames increased as the fire half-Elemental slid out of the darkness. As his crazed eyes lit on Amadahy, he seemed to become a bit more lucid.

"Ah, cousin," he purred menacingly, "have you come to defeat me?"

Amadahy's eyes changed from blue to the darkest blue ever seen, and the atmosphere of the room changed from blinding heat to the dampness of water.

"Let them go, Hakan." She warned, "This is between you and me, not them."

"Never." The other spat, his flames flaring as he eyed her. "You'll have to kill me first!"

The water Elemental sighed, her blue eyes showing the heaviness of this decision. "So be it."

Calling out something in a guttural language, Amadahy kept her eyes glued on the other Elemental as the stones groaned, answering her call. Yasmin glanced at the ceiling, fear coursing through her, and then realized that her bonds had been removed. Shooting a grateful glance at Amadahy, she lunged forward, scooping the stunned Kiyo and cradling his still-warm body to her, smoothing his feathers.

Freed, Nara darted forward, heading for her husband and son, who were just beginning to come around. Wrapping her arms around her husband, Nara checked him over for injuries before turning to Sprout. Gavin was no longer a threat; he was mesmerized by the Elementals' fight.

Water rushed from all corners of the cavern, and Amadahy kept her blue eyes glued on Hakan as she raised her hands. Water gushed from the ceiling, and Yasmin flinched, wondering if she was going to drown. Feeling no water hit her, she glanced up in confusion. The water stopped about three feet above her and then coursed around on all sides. She seemed to be enclosed in a circular bubble, and glancing over, she saw that her other family members were also safe, enclosed in another protective circle.

The water rushed around them, and Hakan cursed wildly, once again insane as his flames shot out to engulf anything not protected, including Gavin. Yasmin flinched away as she saw him begin to be engulfed in flames; she would hear his screams for years afterwards in her dreams.

More water rushed in, never seeming to end, and Yasmin looked at her friend. Amadahy was obviously getting tired, and her ivory skin was glowing white in the semi-darkness as she struggled to kill her foe and protect her friends at the same time.

With one final scream of defiance, Hakan gave up, and his flames were quickly entingushed, but then burst to life in a fiery pillar that rose to the ceiling. Amadahy stared, grim-faced, as the water rose to met the pillar, overpowering it. She swayed, faint, and then collapsed, her barriers collapsing with her.

Cool water hit Yasmin, and as peaceful blackness enveloped her for the second time, she wondered how they would ever get out alive.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! I hope you all liked it, and unfortunately, this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter is the last, but there will be an epilogue, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I'm very sorry to see this story go, but I am working on a sequel, and there will be an epilogue. Thanks to all my reviewers that stuck to his story, and I hope to hear from you all soon! Here is Chapter 9, the last chapter of this saga. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize. **

* * *

A Whole New World: Chapter 9

_He hung in that empty black space, where he had been only twice before. He was in human form, that much he knew, and he flexed his hands, never once missing his wings. He waited, knowing that soon he would be called upon, but his thoughts kept wandering to a certain young woman, and he wondered desperately if she was all right. _

"Zamir Falcon!" _The imperious voice rang out all around him, and the man flinched, recognizing it and resigning himself for what was to come. He bowed low as the tall imperial woman appeared, her dark hair and emerald eyes immediately reminding him of another young lady. _

_The Goddess' lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile as she read his thoughts. Light flashed, and another god appeared, this one also familiar to the man. He bowed low to the other god, failing to keep a smile from his lips. _

"Zamir Falcon," _the Goddess said, her voice reminding him of the sound of wings under the sun and the sound of flowers swaying in the wind, _"you were turned into a falcon for refusing to worship the gods as is required. If my brother had not intervened," _she cast a contemptuous glance at the Trickster, who was surveying the mortal and his sister with a lazy grin, _"you would not even be here right now. As it was, you were changed into a falcon and given a new name."

_Zamir Falcon—or Kiyoshi Kanoni as his name had been changed to, bowed his head and listened to the Goddess tell him what he already knew. He glanced up as the god finished speaking, but once he felt her gaze upon him, he lowered his head again. _

"In choosing to sacrifice yourself for Yasmin and Nara Brandon, both Chosen of the Trickster, you have redeemed yourself." _The Goddess announced, and Kiyo looked up, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. _

_The Goddess eyed him before turning to her brother. _"My brother here has chosen to give you back your human form for the rest of your mortal life." _She eyed the Trickster, who merely grinned, and then continued. _"He has also decided to give you the power to change into a falcon as you wish." _From her tone, it was obvious that she thought the Trickster was being too generous, but Kiyo did not move. _

"It is now up to you to choose your life." _Kiyo glanced up at that, startled, and as his amber eyes met emerald, he kept the gaze steady, confusion written all over his face. _

_The Goddess sighed, her sigh saying that she clearly found mortals frusterating, while her brother found them fascinating. _"You were once a falconer for a lord in Galla," _she told the man, who nodded agreeing. _

"It is your choice. Do you wish to go back to your old life, or keep your new one?"

_Kiyo was silent for a moment, and then he spoke, bowing low. _"Zamir Falcon was who I once was. I have made a name for myself here, and I have fallen in love with an amazing young woman. There is no choice for me." _His gaze was hard and determined. _"I choose my new name, and my new life." _He pronounced slowly, and the two gods nodded. _

"You are now Kiyoshi Kanoni," _The Goddess announced, _"and you will stay here with this mortal. This is your life, and it is what you have chosen." _Her green eyes glowed with understanding for a moment, and she murmured, _"I bless your love."

_In a moment, she was gone. Kiyo turned to the Trickster, expecting a word of advice or a joke, but the Trickster merely winked. With a whispered _"Good luck," _he was gone, and Kiyo was left alone in the dark empty space. He closed his eyes and spiraled into a deep sleep, elated. _

* * *

Yasmin jerked awake, her blood pumping as she sat up, sweating. Something was very wrong, and without a thought for herself, she leapt out of bed. Her legs almost gave out, but she forced herself to move. The memories from the night before came rushing back, and she realized she was in her grandmother's house. 

She spotted Althea coming out of one of the bedrooms, looking tired and drawn. Althea spotted her granddaughter and smiled, her face clearing.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she scolded, catching Yasmin by the arm as she approached.

Yasmin shook her head, ignoring the warning. "Where's Ma and Da?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice as her green eyes scanned everything.

"They're fine," Althea soothed, "just tired. Sprout is fine," she reported with a grin, "and downstairs already eating."

"Where's Kiyo?" Yasmin wanted to know, her heart thumping painfully as she wondered if her avian friend was all right.

"He's fine too." Althea assured her, her hazel eyes twinkling as she thought of how the young man had bolted awake a few minutes ago, asking anxiously after Yasmin.

Yasmin heaved a sigh of relief, and relaxed. "And how's Amadahy?" She asked, guessing there would be more good news. It was miracle that they had made it out of that mess alive, she reflected, but then grew worried as her grandmother's face grew shadowed.

"It's not good," Althea confirmed her fears, looking grim. "I'm doing everything I can, dear," she said as Yasmin opened her mouth. "She's been asking for you."

Yasmin nodded, and glanced at the door Althea had just exited. "I'll see her," she decided, slipping into the room.

Althea watched her go, and then murmured softly, "Goddess help her." Her hazel eyes were weary; she loved Amadahy like a second granddaughter, and she knew more than she had let on.

* * *

Yasmin entered the lit room, gazing at her friend. Amadahy was on the bed, looking pale and tired, a far cry from the excited girl that had danced with every available man at the ball only a few short months ago. It seemed like forever now. Yasmin perched on the edge of the bed and took the Elemental's hand, her green eyes worried at how her friend looked. 

"Yasmin." Amadahy's voice was weak, sounding like the thin trickle of water that poured out of rock during a drought. "You're awake." A small smile creased her face, to be followed by a grimace of pain.

"Dahy?" Yasmin asked, concerned, squeezing her friend's hand. Amadahy's eyes were closed, and her white-blonde hair was silver against the pillow, and her ivory skin was milk white.

Her blue eyes flickered open a moment later, but they were a faded blue, showing how worn she was. "Yasmin," she breathed, "that battle weakened me."

"I know it did," Yasmin said gently, "but you'll get better. You have to."

To her dismay and growing sadness, Amadahy shook her head slowly. "No, Yasmin," she rasped. "I won't get better."

"Don't say that!" Yasmin cried, gripping the cool hand beneath her violently. She cast around for something to say, something to do. "We'll take you to the ocean, get you more water, keep you--"

She was cut off by Amadahy's hand at her lips, hushing her. "Yasmin," the other girl said softly. "The gods willed that this was the way it has to be. I killed Hakan, that's true, but opposing elements must die together, to keep the cycle going, otherwise there is chaos."

As Yasmin opened her mouth to say something, Amadahy rushed on, her voice getting stronger. "I knew what I was doing the moment I went down there to save you," she whispered, her blue eyes never leaving her friend's grief-stricken face.

"I knew I was facing my death, but that it was worth it." She murmured. "It was worth it, because I know I saved you."

Yasmin pressed her friend's hand to her face, feeling the tears course down her cheeks and not caring. "Amadahy…." She whispered, her voice cracking as she felt the pain begin to well within her.

Amadahy's gaze was peaceful, and she smiled as she stared up at her friend. "Yasmin, listen to me." She said firmly, sounding more alive than before. "When you have a daughter, name her for me." She gazed up at her friend. "Please?"

Yasmin nodded and managed a weak smile through her tears. How could she deny her friend this last request? "I will." She promised, her voice ringing through the room.

"Remember me." Amadahy whispered, and then her eyes fluttered shut.

"Amadahy!" Yasmin cried, sobbing now. She leaned over her friend, hoping that she was just sleeping, but the searing pain in her heart told her that her friend was gone. "Amadahy…" Yasmin cried, burying her head in her friend's sheets, wishing she would wake up.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Yasmin spun around, her green eyes anguished, but she relaxed as she saw Kiyo. He said nothing, merely opened his arms and enfolded her in his embrace. Yasmin sobbed into his shoulder, and he rocked her in his arms, humming softly to her. He stroked her hair, gently massaging her head as she vented her pain.

* * *

In a room on the other side of the hallway, and unaware of the drama that was unfolding, Nara watched her husband, hoping and praying that he would wake up. Her prayers were answered moments later as his green eyes flickered open. 

His green eyes were wild into they settled on her, and then he calmed, smiling. Nara climbed into the bed next to him, where she was welcomed with a kiss.

"You're all right?" Shadow asked, his green eyes sharp as he scanned her body. Nara nodded, smiling at him, happy to be back with her husband.

Shadow's face went from joyful to worried in a heartbeat. "Yasmin? Sprout?"

Nara nodded, smiling softly. "Yasmin's awake," she told him, "and Sprout is currently downstairs stuffing himself."

Shadow let out a soft chuckle, but both froze as they heard the low cry omitted from the room across the hall. Nara froze, and then her face crumpled, her blue-black eyes dull.

"Amadahy." She whispered, horrified, and she made to get up from the bed, but Shadow gripped her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't." He advised, and at her incredulous look, he motioned to the door. "Kiyo is there with her," he whispered, and Nara managed a small smile through her pain. She viewed Amadahy like a second daughter, and she had already lost so much. Did she have to lose the young girl too?

Shadow wiped away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. "She's be all right." He whispered, pulling her into his arms. "We'll be all right."

"We'll _all_ be all right," Nara clarified, laying a hand on her stomach and giving her husband a secretive smile.

Shadow's green eyes glowed as he pulled his wife in for a sweet kiss. When they parted, he asked, "How long?"

"A month or so." Was Nara's reply. "I just checked with Althea to be sure. I wanted to surprise you." Her gaze dropped, and she toyed with the blanket. "But when you were captured, I was so afraid I was going to lose you, and…"

Shadow pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "I'm right here," he reassured her, "and our child will have both his parents, I promise."

* * *

It was strange procession that made their way down to the river the following week. The procession contained five people, including an expensive litter. They continued through the Royal Forest, only stopping when the leader held up her hand. At that signal, the others lowered the litter to the ground, and then stepped back as the woman stepped up. 

Yasmin gazed at her surroundings, making sure, and then glanced down at the litter that they had carried through Corus. This was where she had met Amadahy three years before, at this very spot, and it was here where they would hold her funeral.

There, on the litter, lay Amadahy, carefully preserved. Dressed all in black, Yasmin's green eyes were huge in her white face and contrasted her drab garb. Her family and Kiyo stayed at a respectful distance as Yasmin carefully scooped up her friend's body. Amadahy was unusually light, and Yasmin had no problem carrying her to the river's edge.

Kneeling on the grassy bank, Yasmin cradled her friend carefully. Gently, she laid her down in the rushing waters and got to her feet, saying the proper prayers in a low voice. She watched as Amadahy became one with the water, and a slight mist hung over the spot where her body was laid. The mist traveled downriver, and Yasmin watched it until it was out of sight.

She blinked back tears, and the void in her heart was still there. "I will name my daughter after you," she promised fiercely, and the water seemed to twinkle in reply.

Suddenly, the water below her rose up, and Yasmin watched, mouth agape, as it began to take shape. When it was done, a small, blue, glass flame hung suspended in front of her.

Hardly daring to breathe, Yasmin reached out and plucked it gently from the air. The glass flame was cool against her palm, and she gazed at the water that seemed to ripple inside it.

* * *

Turning away, she saw that Kiyo was the only one left; her family had already left. She blushed, and Kiyo came forward to take her hand. 

"Yasmin," he whispered, and Yasmin lifted her green gaze to his amber one.

"I love you," Kiyo whispered, capturing her lips with his. Her pain lifted slightly, and she responded with the same love.

"I love you too." She murmured to him, her green eyes glowing. She knew that it was he she had been looking for all this time, and she had been blind to fall for Gavin.

A wind picked up, teasing her hair out of its knot, and she closed her eyes, letting it caress her face. And then, through the breeze, she heard her friend's voice, whispering in her ear the last thing she had ever asked.

_Remember me. _

"I will," Yasmin whispered back to the wind as Kiyo took her hand, smiling softly. "I always will."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, so sad! That would be the end of this story, but there is an epilogue, and stay tuned for the sequel! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did, and please review!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it, the true end of this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to this point, but I'm hoping to update more often now. Please enjoy this epilogue, and be on the look out for my new story and sequel, Chasing Waterfalls!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

* * *

A Whole New World: Epilogue

The baby cooed up at her mother, trying to grab the tendrils of black hair that hung down into her crib. Unable to reach any, and pouting, the baby's blue eyes suddenly changed to a sulky blue-gray, and her lip quivered.

The pout was gone in a second and her blue eyes were back to normal as she watched her mother in fascination. She watched as her mother tied something in place above her cradle. The baby reached a hand up to try and grasp the blue glass flame, her blue eyes dancing as they changed to the same shade. Her cap of black hair, mirroring her mother's, stood up in all directions as she squirmed, determined to get the prize swinging gently above her.

Yasmin smiled softly down at her daughter, her green eyes alight with a mother's love. "Yes, Amadahy," she crooned to her small offspring, "that necklace is yours. When you get older, I'll tell you the story of how it came to be, and how you got your name."

Her black hair was pulled back in a bun, and even after a few years of marriage, she still retained her youth. She lived in Corus in a small house near the one she had grown up in, and Shadow was now the King of Thieves.

A tall man came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek before gazing down at his daughter, his amber eyes alight.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He whispered, for little Amadahy had given up on the glass flame and stretched out, her blue eyes blinking sleepily.

Yasmin nodded silently in agreement, her green eyes glowing as she hummed a soft lullaby to her daughter, watching her slip into a peaceful slumber.

She turned to her husband. "Kiyo," she whispered, "she acts just like Dahy."

Her husband nodded slowly, his amber eyes sharp, much like his avian counterpart. "Perhaps the gods made it so," he joked softly, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Their tender embrace was interrupted by the arrival of another man, carrying a baby, about the same age as the one in the crib, his blue-black eyes gleaming.

"Yasmin," he called, but then lowered his voice as he saw her hushing motions. His blue-black eyes became serious. "Can we talk?"

* * *

Leading the way into the next room, Yasmin turned to her brother as Kiyo closed the door softly behind them. "What's wrong, Nalin?" She asked, her green eyes worried at her brother's stern face.

Grinning in the face of his sister's concern, Nalin handed over the bundle in his arms. "Can you watch Chaim for me?" He asked, ruffling the sleeping baby's hair.

Yasmin took her younger brother, looking at her other brother. "Why aren't Ma and Da with him?" She asked, accepting the job but still curious.

Nalin grinned, looking like a sixteen year old again. "They're busy with a raid tonight, and I have a girl waiting for me at the Dove."

Yasmin smiled at her brother and swatted him gently on the shoulder. "When will you ever settle down?" She teased, her green eyes gleaming.

Nalin grinned and held up his hands in surrender. "Eva may be the one that I settle down with."

Yasmin's grin disappeared at this, and she asked, "You'll treat her right, won't you?"

Kiyo grinned at his, and Nalin rolled his eyes at his sister. "Flower, you worry too much," he told her, and made his way to the door. His good-bye was lost on the way down the stairs, and Yasmin glanced at Kiyo and sighed hopelessly.

"When will he learn?" She wondered, more to herself, and Kiyo laughed.

Yasmin cradled her little brother in her arms, and then settled him down next to her daughter. The two babies stirred, then unconsciously shifted towards each other. Yasmin watched them for a moment, and then stroked her daughter's head, then her brother's.

Chaim stared up at her with sleepy brown eyes for a moment before snuggling closer to his niece, who squirmed slightly and then calmed, still sleeping.

Kiyo came up and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, gazing down at the new life in front of him.

"This is our life, isn't it?" He asked in wonder, "this isn't a dream?"

Yasmin smiled, turning to him. "This is our life," she murmured, "and the gods will bless us for it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's wrap! So, how'd you like it? Please tell me what you think by reviewing, and stay tuned for my newest story, Chasing Waterfalls! Thank you to all my reviewers that were faithful enough to stuck with me throughout this story's entirity, and I hope to hear from you all soon! **

**My thanks, **

**Purple Eyed Cat**


End file.
